Robin Don't Know What He Wants
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: One-shot for mlbv-grimm! Robin doesn't know exactly how important Starfire is to him until it's too late! What will he do in order to win her back? Introducing two new and improved characters: Momma-Slade and Dr. Rae-Rae!


**Hey Bunnies, tigers, and radishes! This is going to be my first RobinXStarfire One-shot ever! I got this as a request from: mlbv-grimm!** **She requested that i write a one-shot about how Robin loses starfire and finally realizes what he had and what he lost. Stupid Robin! Why YOU so obsessed with Slade! Can't you see that Starfire looouuuuuvees you! *gasps* I finally figured it out! Isd slade Robin's mother in disguise!? If he is that explains a lot...You know because it's like this:**

**Slade: Robin, Darling you need to become a better fighter! It's exactly why your father died!**

**Robin: Why Momma-Slade? Why? I don't need to be stronger! I need to be more like . Mr. Batman is so cool. He...Wait why is cool again? Wait what were we talking about? MOMMA-SLADE HELP ME I'M SO CONFUSED!**

**Slade: There, There, Robbie-poo. Momma-Slade will take you on as her apprentice and make all the bad things go away.**

**Robin: OK...Can we start with Cyborg? He's really creepy!**

**Slade: No! We will start with that alien Hussy, Starfire! She is a bad influence on your tiny little bird brain.**

**Robin: But I love HER!**

**Slade: Yo best be listenin to yo Momma-Slade, Boy!**

**Robin: *sighs* Yes Momma-Slade...**

**Hmmmm. maybe people are right when they call me crazy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the crazy little world inside my head. Where I make all my favorite characters my slaves and I have the beloved World-Domination, because I'm just that good! Robin and Starfire are together and so are Beastboy and Raven and Terra is being tortured all hours of the day because no one likes her. No one likes her at all, because she stole Beast Boy away from Raven and then broke his heart. She also pretended to be Starfire's friend and then tried to kill her. Also in my twisted little imagination Cyborg is a fairy princess from the magical kingdom of Wonderland, because he's just that good! But that's in my head and totally not reality!**

"YOU CLORBAG!" Starfire screamed. She was furious! She had been dating Robin for eight months (since they got back from Tokyo), and he still wouldn't spend any time with her. He would rather spend his free time not fighting the evil crazy villains obsessing over Slade, then he would with her. Finally it got to the point where she had confronted him over it. Well, she tried to, but he just ignored her.

"Geez what do you want Starfire." Robin screeched, confused to why she was angry with him.

"Boyfriend Robin we are the over. You are now just Robin. I have had enough!" Starfire sighed. She hated to do this to him, but she felt like she was the only one putting any effort into their relationship. _'He probably does not even care!'_ the Alien princess thought to herself as she walked to her room.

In reality, Robin's world came crashing down with those words. How could he have been so stupid, to of actually push Starfire away. He sighed as he stood up. Suddenly, he had a burst of anger and slammed everything off of his desk. He started to stomp to his room angrily, but when he passed Raven's room he saw Beastboy and Raven making out furiously. This just made him even angrier!

"Guys! Is that really appropriate!" He scolded. Raven opened her eyes and scoffed.

"This is how a boyfriend is _supposed_ to treat his girlfriend!" She snarled. It was obvious Starfire had been talking to her.

"Yeah," Beastboy added, "Your not just supposed to push her away, and obsess over something other than her!" Ouch! That had to hurt more. **BEASTBOY** was actually scolding him. The Green Boy who plays video games all day, and annoys his girlfriend constantly.

"Wait," He retorted, "When did you twol even start dating?" He asked.

"Six months ago!" Raven and Beastboy deadpanned together. Had it really been that long, and he was just now noticing. He darted past him and into the direction of his room. Was he really so obsessed with Slade that he never noticed any of this!? What about cyborg? Instead heading towards his room he went to Cyborg's. He immediately started banging on the door and calling his mechanical friend's name. When he didn't answer, Robin took it upon himself and typed in the emergency override code on the lock.

"Cyborg!" He called out looking for his friend.

"YO! What are you doing in my room!?" Cyborg yelled from behind him. Robin turned around and looked at his cybernetic friend.

"Where have you been?" Robin demanded.

"I've been at my physical rehab class, So what?"

"Since when have you been going to rehab classes?"

"Since right after we met slade." Cyborg Dead-panned. Robin realized just how ignorant he had been. Cyborg had been going to rehab for two years and he had never noticed! Just how much did he obsess over Slade? It must of been quite a bit if he didn't notice any of the monumental things going on in his friends lives. As he trudged to his room he made himself a promise: '_I will start paying more attention to my friends, and less to Slade!'_

* * *

The next morning he called for a Titan Meeting. Everyone did not feel like dealing with him. Especially Starfire, she didn't even want to see his face! He had broken her heart and she could not forgive him so easily this time!

"Titans," Robin Started, "It has come to my attention that I have been ignoring all of you! I truly, terribly sorry for all I have done! I promise that I will stop obsessing over Slade and start obsessing over you guys, I mean you guys are my family and I've just been ignoring you all! So this is what I think we should do. Raven will be a therapist and you will all have a session with me and her! And before you ask Beastboy, yes it is mandatory!

Starfire glared at Robin. How dare he think that he can just rub in her face how much he doesn't care for her. She would make him Pay! She turned on her heel and left the room!

"Okay," Raven broke the tense silence, "Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, follow me." Raven demanded. They all followed her to the interrogation room, she stopped Beastboy from following them inside. "Beastboy, just wait out here! I'll call you in here after Cyborg's done." Her green boyfriend just sat against the wall and fell asleep. "Have a seat both of you." Raven gestured to the two chairs opposite where she was now sitting. "Okay Cyborg, I want you to explain how Robin's ignorance has affected you personally."

"Raven-"Robin Started, but was interrupted by said person.

"That's Dr. Rae-Rae to you! I advise you to shut up and let Cyborg speak his mind!" She said angrily. "Cyborg you may begin."

"Well Dr. Rae-Rae," Cyborg began, "It all started when we fought slade the first time. I was trying to figure out why bunnies are so fluffy, but that MONSTER sitting next to me ordered me to shut-up because slade was talking." A tear fell from Cyborg's eye, "Then, he blamed me when we lost, and I was all like Gurl oh no you didn't! You best not be talking to me, because I am Cyborg, that'a the Cy- to the -borg. No one should ever tell me to shut my mouth. That's not all Dr. Rae-Rae! When I met Bee, he told me that we do not associate with Bees because Bees are hurtful people! Then you wanna know what he said? He said We only associate with people that are Evil. Like Slade. Slade is evil. EVIL I TELL YOU! And if he's not going on about slade then he's going on about Batman. Like seriously, Dr. Rae-Rae, I need my beauty sleep, and I don't get my beauty sleep when he's in the room across the hall singing Batman's theme song! I understand that the guy took you in, but you left him so stop worshipping the very thought of him. I don't even see why Bird brain likes him so much! Even Donut holes are better than Batman! And Donut holes are evil! I mean it's called a Donut HOLE. Where's the hole at? I don't see no hole!

"I see. What has he ever done to cause you emotional damage, Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Dr. Rae-Rae...I don't know if I should tell you this...But one morning I was watching the security cameras, and I saw Robin in his room. He was only wearing his boxers, and he was singing the Barbie girl theme song while dancing with a plastic version of slade..."Cyborg trailed off with his eyes filled with Terror!

Raven slammed her head down on the desk. She knew one thing at that was that her fearless leader was a total idiot...

* * *

With Cyborg's session done, It was now Beast Boy's turn. He strolled in, winked at Raven, and sat where Cyborg previously sat. "Gar, what do you think is wrong with Robin?" Raven asked her Boyfriend.

"Well Babe, I see it like this: Slade is actually a woman, but not just any woman. Slade is Robin's mother! Now Robin, he knows something is wrong. He can feel it in his bones, and that's why he's always obsessing over slade!" Beastboy turned to Robin, "Dude I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you this. Slade is your mother, so you stop obsessing about him you need to realize that he is not the grumpy villain we all know and cherish. He is in fact Momma-Slade. I know this because you two have the same scent!" Beast Boy finished.

Robin now enlightened stood up, "that explains...EVERYTHING!" Robin shouted with Glee and jumped up to go find Starfire.

"Starfire"Robin shouted when he saw her. She turned and glared at him before flying to her room. Robin saw this and raced after her. "Starfire I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to stop obsessing over slade and start obsessing over you! I recently figured out that Slade is really Momma-Slade, my mother. This has provided me closure, so from now on if you give me another chance, you will have my undivided attention! Just please give me another chance..." Robin pleaded.

"Well Boyfriend Robin, I guess it would not hurt, so long as you take me on what you earthlings call a 'first date' tomorrow night at 7 o'clock." Starfire replied thoughtfully before tackling him into a kiss. Robin realized just what he had been missing out on for all those months. And he was going to make sure to never let his ignorance stop him from taking care of his friends ever again. He would drink a million cups of coffee at once if that was what it took to make Starfire happy. After all, One can not have an alien girlfriend without making huge sacrifices. Robin was willing to make that sacrifice for Starfire's sake, and that is exactly what he did.

unbeknownst to the young couple, their was a dramatic Cyborg, a psychopathic Changeling, and a therapeutic half demon watching them. Dr. Rae-Rae was proud of Robin. "They grow up so fast!" She sobbed shedding a tear, while ignoring the lightbulbs that blew up around them.

"There, There Dr. Rae-Rae, Everything will be okay!" Reassured Cyborg.

"Yeah Babe, Just relax!" Agreed her energetic boyfriend.

Raven sighed, Yes some things would never change!

**Well this was my first story over 2,000 words, so you know what that means? I'm gonna have to make a BBXRae story longer than this, since they are my OTP for Teen Titans. Make sure you comment! Momma-Slade likes her some comments! Also, be sure to tell me what you thought of Momma-Slade and Dr. Rae-Rae!**


End file.
